


Presents of Warmth

by sunsetsearcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Secret Santa, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher
Summary: Prompt: Keeping Warm By the FireDuring the Super Snow Storm, Law and Luffy receive their surprise gifts from their partner.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Presents of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverwolf_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/gifts).



#14: Keeping Warm By The Fire:

* * *

Law took a deep breath. A second. A third could only help right? Surely a fourth would do the trick. Golden eyes opened again and the sight before him did not feel any different than a few moments ago. The official report came in. Yes, Sir! Law became the brand new owner of the title “ _The World’s Most Whipped Boyfriend_ ”. The World Records department should be sending him certified paperwork within the next day or so. He could already see the honorary mug sitting on the kitchen counter being filled with his delicious morning brew. 

Law sighed and pretended he didn’t enjoy the playful licks and nuzzles of the two kittens in his hands. Thankfully they weren’t very loud right now after being fed some delicious wet food or his surprise would have been ruined. Feeding them always ended up a messy affair but a quick wipe with a cloth cleaned them up well. 

A little under an hour ago, Law built up a nice fire for Luffy to cuddle up next to with the huge storm slamming frozen water against the roof. The Snow Storm of the Century which would last for a few days according to the weather channel. His boyfriend played some cartoon phone game about collecting cats until he fell asleep in a rather humorous position that made Law roll his eyes. Really, how Luffy managed to fall asleep so soundly with such a racket by the weather against the house’s roof would remain a mystery to Law for many years. 

Law only dared to move again once he felt certain Luffy wouldn’t wake up from moving away. He snuck out to the heated garage and got his two little surprises. He chose today because the early present would shock Luffy. The gift that Luffy begged for the past year now with Law rejecting the idea with the “no pets while we both are in school and working” logic.    
  
But Luffy did graduate recently and the pleading finally wore Law down enough to seek out two little kittens for a new home. Two because they would still both be busy and he didn’t want either to be lonely. He didn’t have to look very far thankfully.    
  
There was no way that the little hellions found a place in Law’s heart already. This surprise gift was only for Luffy. 

Clearly.

So with that rationalization easing his stubborn heart, Law gently padded over to his sleeping boyfriend. He grinned at that sleepy smile on Luffy’s face. He really felt like a fool in love just staring at that grin. The things he would do for this man. Law carefully knelt in front of the couch. Maybe in another year or so he would kneel down for another reason. His heart skipped a beat at that thought before he needed to start his surprise. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We have guests.” And with that Law set the two curious kittens down on Luffy’s blanket to explore their new home.

The pressure on his chest did do something to rouse the sleeping human. Though the orange kitten’s insistence on sniffing Luffy’s face probably helped more. The cream cat seemed more comfortable snurgling the thick blanket around Luffy’s hips area with his baby sharp claws. Another minute and Luffy finally started to show some more signs of life. Some grunting and- ah! There he was. Law watched his partner yawn widely before those pretty chocolate brown eyes blinked open a few times. 

“Tor-Torao?” The shorter man muttered tiredly before feeling something against his face again. Wet. Far more awake from the odd sensation, Luffy saw the orange kitten getting more in his face and gasped. “Torao! Wha-!” Luffy exclaimed far happier this time. A part of him wondering if this counted as a dream within a dream. 

Law’s smug smile turned more honest at the absolute joy his boyfriend showed. “Merry Christmas, my little Christmas monster. I hope you like your presents.” Tattooed hands gently pet the cream colored cat, who pressed into the hand with a soft mew and content to receive this attention. Oh yeah, he could definitely guess which kitten would be his favorite. 

Luffy practically vibrated in place as he struggled to remove his arms from the tight blanket around his body. “I love them! Oh Torao! Thank you!” Shifting to sit up more which caused the orange kitten to meow at the minor displacement. Luffy laughed at the funny kitten who got right back up in his face with no fear. “Do they have names?” He asked as he picked up the orange kitten to snuggle to his chest. 

Seeing all that happiness made him melt inside. Law nodded at the question. “Yes, the one against your chest is called Sunny. The most active of the two and the younger of these two brothers.” The doctor gently picked up the cream kitten and placed it on Luffy’s free hand. “And his older sibling is called Merry. A bit slower in comparison but still a pretty happy kitten. They rarely complain since I’ve picked them up. Shachi’s cat had a surprise batch of kittens so I said I would take two of them once they could be weaned off their mother. Just in time for Christmas.” And a happy stroke of luck. Law needed to get them fixed but the vet cleared them as two very healthy kittens. 

And if the only reason Law chose these two kittens with those names was because they reminded Law of his sunny and happy go lucky boyfriend, then that fact would be taken to the surgeon’s grave.

Luffy laughed and nuzzled both kittens with his cheek. The fur felt ticklish against his tan skin. “They are so beautiful, Torao! I love them.” He set them down to drag Law into a kiss, soft and sweet. It went on until both of them ran out of breath. “I love you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He panted out before making a little room for Law on the couch to join him in this little cuddle session.   
  
Taking his unspoken cue, Law slid onto the couch as Luffy leaned against him while playing with the kittens in his lap. The little beasts playing in competition with each other for the best belly rubs. “I love you too.” He said, kissing Luffy on the temple. This earned him an even wider grin which made this whole secrecy thing worth it in the end.    
  
Clearly the younger man adored the extremely cute kittens. Stroking under their furry chins and letting them play with his fingers. “And they are mine? Ours, I mean?” Luffy asked just to be sure, not wanting to even consider giving them away.    
  
“Yes, they are yours. Yours to clean. Yours to feed. And even yours to clean up their kitty business.” Law teased with another kiss to Luffy’s soft lips. After all, the responsibility would stay with Luffy for quite some time since Law would be in school much longer even with their age difference. “You can open them later but all the solid green gifts under the tree are cat related gifts that you can open later. I already have a litter box in the laundry room for you to show them later.” He explained, getting more comfortable in this position. His long arms managed to undo the latch to the fireplace and toss in another log into the burning flames before returning his attention to Luffy playing with each kitten. 

Luffy seemed to be enthralled with the kittens who clearly latched on just as easily. He had fun making the kittens pounce around the blanket to get to the spot where Luffy’s fingers under the blanket created noticeable patterns. This amusement of the kittens lasted until the energy of his surprise wore off and Luffy remembered how tired he got earlier. Luffy yawned and slowly the play time came to an end after about an hour of the humans toying with the felines. Snuggling up to his partner for a series of little kisses, the man and his new kittens cuddled in the blanket by the roaring fireplace. “I love you, Torao. Best Christmas gifts ever.” Luffy mumbled against Law’s lips before getting comfortable. The three soon fell into that peaceful place between sleep and alert. 

Law shook his head at his boyfriend. Predictable. Not usually a statement he got to say about Luffy but this little outcome really was. “I love you more.” He repeated with a few more kisses to Luffy’s head which made his sleepy boyfriend grin wider. He made sure to silence both their phones. Law reached to the side table to pick up a book. The whole room silent besides the crack of the wood and the soft snores of the sleepers.

The fire burned.

The storm raged.

And it was _ perfect _ .

* * *

Christmas morning arrived like every morning since Law presented the kittens to Luffy. With Sunny sleeping on top of his head, Merry curled up on top of his chest, and Luffy clinging to his one side. The snow storm still raged on from the sound of things outside their window.   
  
Joy.   
  
Law wondered how he got so lucky both sarcastically and then much more touchingly after a moment’s thought. Because under the grumbles, Law found himself incredibly blessed to have such a wonderful loving partner by his side. To have a job that while annoying makes him feel incredibly satisfied. To have a home to themselves and friends to spend time with. To be able to enjoy caring for two little kittens. 

~~ Whom, to be clear, have STILL not wormed their way into his heart. No. ~~

Sure that his hair was a mess again, Law twisted to see that they actually slept in a little. Luffy usually never let them sleep this late. Opening Christmas presents and enjoying the day with Law took top priority. Wondering if the kittens really wore him out that much, Law gently spoke to Luffy. “Darling, wake up.”   
  
That got him another soft snore and Law rolled his eyes. Not really wanting to play this game.    
  
He safely moved the kittens to the corner of the bed where they couldn’t be dislodged by flying limbs. “Babe, wake up, come on, you’re late on opening Christmas presents.” Law said a bit louder and as expected, got a reaction. He    
  
Luffy wildly flailed his legs as he practically jumped out of bed in excitement. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!” The younger man shouted excitedly. The cats hiding behind Law for protection. Luffy headed downstairs before stopping and heading for Law to give his partner a quick kiss then diving toward the bathroom to quickly get ready. The sound of the shower started up.   
  
Law glanced at the two kittens who peered at him curiously from their protective corner of the bed. He sighed in sympathy. “Yeah. He’s always like that on Christmas. You get used to it.” A tattooed hand gently rubs at each of their little heads. “Welcome to the family.”    
  
The kittens didn’t look more assured at his words.   
  
Law took this as his cue to get up and prepared for the day as well. He also headed into the bathroom to freshen up for the day, brushing his teeth as Luffy practically danced in the shower while singing Christmas songs.    
  
“ _ **ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOOUUUUUUUU! YOOUUUUUUU TORAOOOOO!**_ ”

Law snorted at that. Not that Luffy heard it over his cheer. Luffy often referred to him as ‘The Grinch’ during the winter holidays. And while true that Law didn’t enjoy Christmas as much as Luffy, no one did. His boyfriend encompassed a league of his own. Christmas zest unmatched by any moral.    
  
“Alright, Mariah Carey. Let me in the shower.” Law spoke with some amusement as he hopped inside to steal a kiss or two that did quiet his lover down for a bit as they kissed good morning more deeply after brushing their teeth. Like always, Luffy kissed both his chest scars. He helped Luffy wash the shampoo out of his hair before his little Christmas monster dashed out of the shower to dry off and head downstairs. Still singing off key Christmas songs.    
  
Poor kittens with their ears.    
  
Law took a normal shower but perhaps with a little more zeal than before. Luffy’s happiness always managed to cheer him up. He washed up and got out to dry himself off. As he got into their room to change into something a little nicer, he heard Luffy messing around downstairs and the basement. Probably trying to get Law’s presents out to the tree. Luffy ‘hid’ Law’s presents this year in one of the basement closets. Of course Law found them before Christmas but he didn’t tell that to Luffy of course. Ussop did a nice job wrapping them for Luffy though. They had cute polar bears and penguins on them. 

The kittens stayed on the bed, eying the door with trepidation. 

Law chuckled. “Hey, you both loved him before.” He gently picked them up and brought the felines downstairs with him.    
  
Based on the sounds, he could place Luffy as in the basement again. A small pile of his presents already upstairs. He set the cats on the couch before going to the fireplace. He took some time to build up the fire from the logs. All the while still hearing Luffy singing as he raced upstairs. “Morning, Babe.” He greeted without turning around. His eyes focused on the fire.   
  
“Oh you built another fire? Great! I love them!” Luffy said with good cheer. “I got the last of your presents out.” He set the last three boxes under the tree.    
  
Law stood up and smiled at the Christmas pajamas Luffy wore. “Why don’t you feed the cats and I’ll work on feeding us? Are chocolate chip pancakes good for you?” Law asked despite already knowing the answer.   
  
“Yes! I’m starving!” Luffy chirped happily, kissing Law’s cheeks as a thank you. He zipped over to the kittens to bring them to their bowls down the hall.   
  
“Be gentle!” He called before shaking his head. He made his way into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves to get to work. All the ingredients got lined up on the countertop. Law might not like bread, but Chocolate chip pancakes did hold a special place in his heart. 

It was their special meal. 

Back before they were officially dating, Law managed to come down with an awfully bad flu. Sick as a dog. Of course Luffy heard and came right over. Made him enough chocolate chip pancakes to last a week. Every sweet bite made him feel a bit warmer. Law remembered in his feverish haze that someone once said to him that food was a love language. It made him realize that maybe he was being a little dense about things between them. Once he felt better, he asked Luffy on an official date. Law could still remember fondly just the way that Luffy’s eyes lit up in excitement. Even more than Christmas Day.    
  
Smiling down at the pancakes he started, Law flipped them carefully. He deposited each completed one onto a spare plate he set out previously. Luffy apparently got a call from Sabo to wish a Merry Christmas to and talk about things. Good that would give him more time. More and more pancakes towered up until Law felt that this would satisfy his little Christmas monster. He turned off the stove and put things away.   
  
“Food is ready!” He called out to Luffy before getting TV trays so that they could eat in front of the roaring fire. Usually that was against the house rules but it was Christmas after all.    
  
Luffy practically teleported to Law’s side. “Food!”    
  
Law earned another kiss or two before they got cuddled up on the couch to eat together. As expected, Luffy ate the lion’s share of the pancakes. Law enjoyed his smaller count just the same. A few moments of quiet peace before the real chaos began. Law kept Luffy close.    
  
“Can we open presents now, Torao?” Luffy asked after finishing the last of the pancake up.    
  
“I don’t know. Where is my thank you?” Law teased his partner, moving the TV tray stand aside before Luffy knocked it over.    
  
Luffy laughed and moved onto Law’s lap. “Right here.” His arms wrapped around Law’s strong shoulders as they kissed. A few minutes of the liplock passed. Always coming back for more. “Mmmm.. Thank you, Torao. Breakfast tasted delicious!” Luffy said with a happy compliment.    
  
“You’re welcome, little Christmas monster.” Pleased, Law cleaned up before joining Luffy by the tree in front of the fire. “Alright, let’s begin.”   
  
Luffy pushed a single important present under Law’s nose within the first five seconds. The box fit the space just larger than a fist. “Here! I’ve been waiting so long to give you this! I can’t wait for the end! I think you’ll love it!”    
  
Law smiled as he took the rather small box. Carefully he unwrapped it to reveal… a new watch. He glanced curiously as Luffy before taking it out. The fire shined off of the metal. Inked hand carefully glanced at the back, the inscription making his breath catch. “L-Luffy?”

Sitting up straighter, Luffy leaned closer. “I know how much your dad’s old watch meant to you after he passed. You were really upset when you slipped and cracked it broken a month ago. I have a friend who fixes watches so I asked if he could make it look like new! The leather strap is all new. The glass too of course. He even managed to fix up all the dents from normal wear and tear!” Luffy really appeared proud of himself at the idea and how it turned out. 

Oh fuck. Oh **FUCK**! Law wasn’t going to cry. He refused to cry. Oh fuck it, he was crying!   
  
He set down the watch on the ground carefully to the side before bringing Luffy into a tight hug on his lap. “Thank you, Luffy.” He managed to get out. “I love it.” He backed away to wipe up his eyes. The few tears that escaped gone. “It means so much to me. It is all I really have left of him.” Law pressed kisses onto Luffy’s skin, a wide smile taking up his face too.    
  
Law picked up to inspect the watch again. Whoever fixed it up must have worked hard because Law thought it completely busted. FUBAR. His wrist had been missing the watch around it and he couldn’t say the loss hadn’t been weighing on his mind. The engraving on the back etched a little more during the cleaning. 

‘ _From Father to Son, A Legacy_ ’   
  
Law tried hard to create a legacy his father could be proud of after his Dad gifted him the watch on his 15th birthday. His father became a doctor and helped with the pandemic across the country. His grandfather worked as an army doctor similar to his great grandfather. A line of doctors to create a legacy of helping those afflicted by illness. 

And one day, when Law felt ready to come off his pills, he and Luffy would have a family of their own. Luffy wanted a few and, deep down despite the challenges he would have to overcome, Law knew he wanted the same. If Law was super lucky, he would be able to pass the watch on to his son who wanted to become a doctor too.    
  
“Luffy, I love it. Thank you so much.” Law brought Luffy in for another kiss and squeeze. “The best Christmas present I could ask for.”   
  
The younger man beamed at his partner. “You’re welcome! I love you, Law!”    
  
They cuddled together to share some sweet kisses a little longer. Eventually after a few false starts, they separated a little. Just enough to open the other gifts together. Of course nothing else hit quite that high of emotional importance as the watch but it showed just how much they knew each other. Things Luffy mentioned wanting offhand or some of Law’s mutterings as they watched a movie together. Eventually the kittens felt safe enough to come over and cuddle as well.    
  
Luffy was kind enough to open their presents for them. “Oh look, Sunny and Merry, Torao got you both a feather toy!” The kittens took immediate interest as Luffy dangled it in front of them. Their furry paws reached out to grab the toy as it went by. Most of the other presents also were toys to keep two rambunctious kittens suitably distracted.    
  
Law laughed at the scene in front of him. Luffy’s Christmas cheer really was infectious. He kissed Luffy’s neck and watched the chaos fondly. 

The fire burned.

The storm raged.

And it was _ perfect _ .

**Author's Note:**

> DEV, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY FOR YOU! 
> 
> I actually have you twice so your smut will be posted tomorrow.


End file.
